the new threat
by Charlesbarr
Summary: not your typical annabeth cheats fanfic. but annabeth cheats on percy with the one Olympian he wants died and he tells them something that scares them to their core. he disappears for 18 years. Poseidon and athena are sad and ends up spending time with each other but when percy comes he is back stronger and different with more people with him. he isn't alone now hehas a new family


disclaimer I don't own percy jackson and the Olympians

this is after the titan war/ war with gaea but before the decision to move to rome and this is if Poseidon doesn't have a wife so hades and zues are the only ones who do

_percy pov_

i had just got back to my cabin at camp halfblood after burning the shrouds, but instead of sleeping i just layed there and began to think about my future and what might happen. so i decide to ask annabeths mother Athena and her father fredrick if i can have their daughters hand in marriage. her father didn't liked me at first but we became friends later on so he obviously said yes but athena was a little harder to convince. but after a few negotiations she said if i could collect 2 of the golden apples and get hephaestus to make a ring i could marry annabeth. but i couldn't tell annabeth about any of it. so i began heading to the athena cabin the to leave a note for her that i'll be gone for a few months. after i left the note i began my journey.

Annabeth pov

i just got back to my cabin. i just got back from talking with zuez about remodeling some of camp. which he said to draw some plans of what I had in mind. i was going to draw some plans when i seen something on my bed. it was a not from percy

**_Dear Annabeth _**

**_i will be gone for a few month and dont realy know when I'll be back. but remember i will always love you and never cheat or hurt you. ill see you when i get back_**

**_love your seaweed brain_**

_Annabeth pov_

after i read the message i was hurt after just finding him he was leaving again for another few months. i was mad, sad and confused. so after that i just kept working of the plans for remodeling the camp. i worked mainly on Olympus with athena and zues. though alot of time it was just me and zues. because athena was in her temple or drawing maps and or helping someone

_percy pov_

ok after alot of failed attempts and nearly fatal ones alot of then actually, i finally have it. 5 whole months but I've got them the ring and the 2 golden apples. i was just about to call athena when she flashed right behind me. lady athena i have finished what you asked. may i now go and ask annabeth to marry me. percy if you wish you may but (large sigh) just remember who you are and what you can do she said deep regret and with disappointment in her voice. i thought you'd die at the garden athena thought. i on the other hand was very happy and excited that i sent a iris message to chiron telling him to tell annabeth I'll be back in 3 day. just enough time to suprise her i thought.

_Annabeth POV_

just got back from Olympus from visiting zues about the remodeling and ither stuff as well when chiron troted up to me. hey annabeth percy will be back in 3 days he just iris messaged me about an hour ago. oh great i told chiron (with a little dis settlement and uncertainty in my voice)

he said well have a nice day and trotted off.

i begin to think about percy. i haven't realy gave him any thought since he left i have been cought up with the remodeling and zues, oh man he has a side that he doesn't show not to mention he's totally hung and well built like a mounty of iron, 0 fat and all miscle. we've been having an affair for the last few month. you know i am going to have to hide it or break. naw ill hide it i dont call him seaweed brain for nothin.

_percy pov_

i just got back before the 3 day where up. i went to the bug house to find chiron. hey chiron have you seen annabeth i asked him no i haven't sajd chiron since you left she's actually been spending more and more rime at Olympus. if i were you I'd check there chiron said. ok thanks and I decided to Olympus.

**_time skip 4 hours_**

i just arrived on Olympus. i asked hephaestus if he'd seen annabeth he told me to loom in the throne room. i was heading to the throne room when i heard moaning, laughing, and talking in another room. being ADD and ADHD i hit curious. it was coming from a room at the ned of the hall. i heard zues voice first and then i noticed the door was open and seen blonde hair. and thought ok maybe he has aphrodite in there but i began to notice the voice of her. i couldn't believe it it was annabeth on top of zues. i was furious, and i saw read and nothing but them.

**_zues and annabeth_**

harder zues harder annabeth said. then they both felt a tremendous and fearful amount of pressure and power. they both looked over to see percy rught before punching zues in the face sending him flying through the wall and 2 more wall and he landed out side almost unconscious. p-p-percy w-what are you doing here you are supposed to be back until tomorrow. but it was to late he wasn't listening to her.

**_gods and nymphs at or near Olympus_**

Athena do you feel that asked Artemis as she ran in . i do and i also have a bad feeling anout it. then suddenly the noticed a smell it was salty yet refreshing. it was water and the next thing the new zues was in at athenas door broken limping kn a leg, and bruised all over. athena help me please zues asked. why, what did you do this time. i was cought with annabeth by percy. who new he could have this much power it rivals the big 3 combined ( zues, hadies, and Poseidon). but as soon ass he finished he was wasked away with a powerful tide of water. vall Poseidon zues gurgled. as ye was swept away. i couldn't help but to giggle and called Poseidon.

**_Poseidon pov._**

i was about to call percy when athen call me. what athena i am about to call percy. well actually this is about him athena said. Poseidon eyes widened as he thought.( what has happened for athena call about my son personally) . what happend i asked her. well he outa of control and it curently destroying half of Olympus and trying to kill zues. i was abojt to show my true form before i noticed what i was doing. ill be right thier and instantly flashed there. i was horrified by my son appearance. i have never seen him look so angry and sadyet terrifying at once. i instantly tool control of the water in his body. i promise i would never do that unless absolutely neccessary because it is more painful then the stixt dissolving you but it is necessary. i heard a scream and then everything calmed down exept zues.

**_zues pov_**

i want this boy killed instantly. he is to dangerous and obviously out of control i yelled. then outa nowhere i hear a scream. it was annabeth rushing to percy with nothing on but the sheet she was covered in. what happened Poseidon asked. i have never seen my son with so much hurt and anger in his eyes. so what happened Poseidon asked. well i was just talking to annabeth but before zues could finish Hera appeared and said he cheated on my again except this time its much worse. he did it with annabeth chase percys girlfriend.

**_Poseidon pov_**

after listening to hera l was so agry i was just about to impale zues with my trident when i heard percy. d-dad help me please percy asked pushing annabeth away from him. instantly i ran to him with tears in my eyes and an angry expression on my face. we'll have a council meeting a noon Tomorrow. and with that i flashed to my palace under the ocean.i stood by my son for 4 hours until he woke up i told him thier will be a meeting tomorrow at noon about what happened and said with no emotion or expressions in him i want you to something for me. ok son i said. Take these apple and this ring to annabeth tomorrow at the meeting please he asked me. no son you take them to her and tell her how you felt. and on that last word i felt the sea and earth shake then he fell down in tears that even the ocean couldn't hide. ok. and with that i went to sleep.

**_percy pov_**

i went to sleep and the next thing i new was i was i. complete darkness. and not the universe kind of darkness at least then youll see stars. no here its like a dark room. or a blank sheet of black paper where I hear nothing and see nothing until I heard a voice. come to me and be my champion. help me destroy Olympus. who are u i asked and she replied. i am called nyx primordial goddess of darkness. I said look I may be mad at annabeth and zues but not everyone. sk just leave me alone. and with that there was a loud screech and NYC said I'll be thier weather you like it or not. it's only a matter of time. in a few decades I'll be free and at full power. so join me or parish. I ok only chose you because when I met you in tartarus I felt darkness deeper than any ocean it's just a matter of time before you realize and release that power now are you gonna joi but before she could finish I was flashed outta there and into a small porch by a house. but it wasn't in hell or taturas let alone on earth. the grass was green and yellow and nothing else for miles and miles. except me the porch and an old lady with a hood on only when I looked at her face it was many face not at once but like typhons swirling and changing into different faces. but not just human but monster, god, and titan faced. I was started and asked whk age you. I am how y'all say an illusion. I am real but not. I am the primordial deity of fate. when my daughters took my job I left a seed or a splinter of my power behind for when this happened she old lady said. see I have forseen this coming for eons before the Olympians where even a thought in zues ego filled cranium. so I new this would happen. so the power or splinter of power you may say. did something for you. but first before give you it I must say I am terrible sorry for what my daughters have done to you. from being born to annabeth cherington on you. I am sorry ass your father once said a heroes life is never easy. so I give you this. and the diety hand a string to her. um thanks but what is this I asked her. it what controls your fate. the string that binds the 3 fates control to your fate. and just like that it dissolved now you are controlled by no one, and you can make a choice by your own without consequence. so good luck tomorrow at the meeting and say what you want. I have told the fates to tell the gods not to touch you or they are doomed worse than anything they could imagine and nothing could fix it. bye perseus Jackson. talk and telk what you want freely. and with that he was gone and I had woken up.

**_at Olympus _**

**_zues pov_**

I had just woken up when the 3 fates appeared. Zeus something terrible has happened Said the fates at once. what happened I asked started. perseus jackson fate string is gone the said. like severed I asked them. no more like it never existed. which we know it did. their is only one being that could do this. our father they said. so what zues said why would it matter he's only a demigod and a very stupid and annoyi... wait why do y'all look terrified noticing the looks on thier face. its because we no longer control what he does and the consequences of them. he is literally a loose cannon at this point. they said with a shaky voice and terrifying looks on thier faces. good that's another reason to kill him. zues said with a smug smile. nooo they all yelled with such power and fear they it made zues want to crawl in a corner and cry to sleep. hut he stood his ground and asked why. because ok listen if he dies thier will not be a good future for long infact thier won't be any future in a while if he dies. why I asked with anger in my voice. you will see at the council. so far he know and apollo will know as well soon enough. and like that they disappeared.

**_annabeth pov_**

I just woke up I cried to sleep thinking what I had done. but as soon as I got up I hear someone talking outside the door it was a male voice. on the Hope's that it was percy I jumped up adnopened it with malcom and Grover at the door. appearantly they heard from zues that percy cheated on me and wanted to check and make sure I was ok. I was shocked that a rumor about percy cheating started. yet thankful because now I didn't have to explaine to everyone what happened so I just went along thinking agreeing to it and spreading it while thinking when the time is right I'll tell them the truth.

**_time skip to noon_**

**_Athena pov_**

everyone started to arrive in the council room on Olympus. the only ones who wasn't thier was percy and the camp. Poseidon said he be hear in a little but because he was thinking and in some pain from what happened yesterday. and I just simply nodded and with that the meeting started.

**_everyone attending the meeting_**

why are we hear asked hades along with alot of other nymphs, and gods the only ones from camp where annabeth and grover for her support . zues answered perseus attacked me yesterday and we are hear to settle his punishme and before he could finish Poseidon asked and why did he attack brother. I think they would want to know why. and like that annabeth and zues were red and sweating bullets. um said zues he cheated on annabeth and when I confronted him about it he just attacked me. isn't that right annabeth. he said look and giving her an dark and powerful glare. uh y yyes my lord annabeth said with a shudder. but just as that last word came out everything shook and the door of Olympus where blown off the hinges. what yelled percy from where the blast originated from. everyone looked stunned the gods nymphs everyone it was complete silence until Grover said with a studder why percy did you cheat on annabeth. why he said with tears.

**_percy pov_**

I was beginning to calm down until grover asked why I cheated. after the asked that i just got mad and sad at the same time. so you belive them too huhi said with hurt in my voice. well I didn't cheat on annabeth I would never cheat on anna and before he could finished annabeth stepping out of the crown asked if you didn't then where were your for 5 months and with that I yelled proving to Athena I was worthy to marry you. and with that u pulled out 2 golden apples and a custom made ring from hephaestus. and with that I ate one apple and threw the other apple and burnt it to ashes and the ring I summoned riptide and cut it to pieces. I was going to propose to you when i found you annabeth my girlfriend. they girl I fell to tartarus for, killed gaea for, bathed in the river styx for, killed hundreds upon thousands of monsters for on top of zues like a one of his sluts and not like hera. she's the only good thing about the egotistical bastard of a god and king. and with that everything wen lose from power to voices. and then outa of all the noise I yelled shut the hell up I am not done. and sent a wave of power like yesterday's power that could rival all of the big three gods. and every one shut up. I said I'm leaving annabethi never want to talk see or even think about you again and I turned around about to leave . but before I go i want to ask something and say somethings. first who wants me dead and with that 5 outa 12 of the gods their raises thier hands. zues, hades, ares, dionysus, and demeter, persephone, aphrodite. the five who didn't are hera, athena, Poseidon, apollo and Artemis. very well and with that I pulled 5 stones out of my my pockets. I have one to each one who didn't want me tk die and said if y'all ever need me crush one and I'll appear but it only works for you and only when you are alone. I have one more thing left. thier is a great enemy coming to this world. one that y'all cannot hope to defeat without me. and how do you know this zues asked leaning forward on his throne. because she asked me to join her and destroy y'all. everyone lost it thier thier was running and yelling. silence I yelled with power in my voice. I declined it so you ha around 10 or 20 years before she comes to kill you all. and I dont mean fade I meant kill. she said she'll RIP the immortality from y'all and torture y'all until you can't stand it and then some. if y'all want my help I want 3 thing made done first I want zues to lose his immortality second of want athena appointed queen or Poseidon king of the gods and third I'll let yall decide who and last I want zues to beg me and I mean beg me for forgiveness. I said with a deep voice. and with this I sever all ties to Olympus except to the 5 I gave the orbs to. y'all no longer control me once those conditions are met hazel lavesk know here I'll be. just asked her where she first met her horse. and I was about to leave when annabeth stoped me. annabeth I dont want to see you ever again out of my entire life i have never felt so much pain ot been caused so much. yall are lucky you have some of the goods gods hear because inside I thing I'm actually dead. when my love for Annabeth left I think so did everything else that i cared about I was walking. out and looked back by some instinct and seen annabeth on the floor with tears i flashed to camp only to see everything I own being burn at the bon fire. and when I seen the fire burn my thjngs such as my minatar horn and camp beeds I yelled why are you burning my stuff. and everyone stoped and i seen everyone who attended caml was thier except trangely the only one who i didn't see was clarisse. she was over by the arena with a dummy

**_chirons pov _**

did you hurt annabeth percy. no he said then why is zues and annabeth telling everyone you did I don't want to believe it. hell Honestly I dont believe it but everyone at camp has gone complete and utterly mad. because if they agree it has to be the truth or the world is ending soon. but I am sorry I couldn't stop them from burning your thing the only person who isn't participating beside me is clarisse. but they wanted to burn your cabin but was worried about offending Poseidon. so they burned everything else

**_percy pov_**

i didn't cheat chiron and ask iris to show you what happened at the council meeting. I thought you would have know that I said with tears running down my face and with that I disappeared in the woods. but tihht before i did clarisse came up to me. hey percy look i know we don't really get along but you can tell alot about someone on how they fight and we've had a lot and i dont believe you cheated thanks i told clarisse hanging her an orn if you ever need anything just smash this and ill be here ok and walked into the wooks

**_c_****_hiron pov_**

I asked iris to show what happened at the council. we watched it during dinner and everyone just sat there when it finished. some were crying and some were just thier with blank faces. suddenly with a mumble and thier head down what have we done almost everyone said at once. except chiron he just stared with tears in his eyes.

**_sorry imma skip the 18 years and tell you what important things has happened between camp halfblood and Jupiter_****_ along with Olympus and the gods_**

camp halfblood was never the same after that night no one was once camp Jupiter heard about what happened. it took all the will power they had and more to not slaughter all of camp halfblood. several time over the years the have almost had another civil war. since percy left chiron barley talks to anyone and doesn't get attached to anyone new. Athena disowned annabeth for the stupid things she did such as cheating on percy and lieing to everyone even the council and camp halfblood. but she can get back her honor only by finding percy and make it up to him. which she new was impossible. but since she is still a daughter of athena she still has a sent and has to stay at camp but she stays in a little shack she made by herself. the only difference is that shes not as smart and inventive nor as good at architecture as she use to be everyonehas a grudge against her and zues. even chiron barely talked to her since she tricked him into believinga lie and causing him more pain about what he did than anything he has felt. she is not aloud in the athena cabin nor in cabin 3 or near water sorces like riversor lakes or seas. for years she was quiet and unsociable. but after about 5 years or so of just mumbling I'm sorry i was going to tell everyone the truth eventually. she got out of the routine words and actions and asked for permission to look for percy on her all she god was a nod from chiron and he walked off and she left. she looked for 10 years until she gave up hope and instead began trying to think of places he might be or( they made a computer that demigods can use without risk) she used a computer ti look for images for him as if she could see where he has been seen at. but zue on the other hand was scolded and his place as king was taken. he was divorced by hera when is living in her own temple now. when zues was forced to stepped down so did hera she said i only became queen so zues my ex husband wouldn't end the world in 5 minutes or so. and because of percy leaving Poseidon and athen spent alot of time together trying to convince each other to let them be king or queen. well until they noticed something in each other and got married. and became king and queen together. zues is still immortal and thinks he is in charge of everyone and everything. but he isn't. no one talks or even invites him to any thing any more. while percy has trained in alaska for ths last 18 years he could probably take on geae and tartarus on by himself. actually he has taken on tartarus while training with the monsters in there at first weren't fond of each other but they started to get along and sometimes challenges each other. for the first hundred or so time percy lost but then he started to win then lose win then lose until he just kept winning now they now eachother beter in a fight then another person does. but when tartarus noticed he could nolonger win he gave him his blessing and made him his champion heir and life long friend (**_ friends liek aang and zuko off of avatar the last air bender). _**

**_i am going to start telling the storry again_._ but its gonna begin with athena and Poseidon asking hazel the question._**

**_hazels pov_**

athena flashed into new rome and said hazel lavesk come to me. you know out of all the gods i didn't expect the new queen to apear. so i went and bowed. what is it you asked of me my queen. where did you first meet your horse athena asked. in Alaska near a small village. why do you ask my queen. because i will issue a quest for your camp involving you and 2 others athena said. but why i asked her why are we going to Alaska because i believe that is where persues Jackson is and with those words everyone gasped. wha what did you just say. i asked her. she said i believe percy is their. send your best troop along with you and the son of mars franks i believe his name was. yes i will. absolutely and thanks you my queen i said in a hurry and excitment in my voice. I'll take jason but as I turned he flashed al look of I'm already packed for the quest. but before she left she said plese hurry we dont have much more we have around 2 years at best ok so please hurry so we can brief him and start preparing everything and everyone i just hope he survived out thier. please return safley i would lend you my help but as you know we are how should i say mmm well we are powerless there if we weren't I would help. no problem my queen me, jason, and Frank will bring him back. oh before I forget here are these and before I could say anything she made 3 bags appear in front of us. these are your bags they have everything you will need and then some. and with that athen flashed out.

**_im going to skip to where they just got to alaska_**

**_percy backstory and intro after 18 years_**

i woke up to a thump thump thump on my house roof. yep roof. hey perce can you and your wife come out and help settle a dispute between us said a hyperborian giant. yeah one moment i aint as young as i used to be but i am stronger so watch my house heh heh. i am now 37 years old and my birthday passed not too long ago yep i i have live here for what seems forever nos i have made friends alot of things whilei also made a family. i trained for about the first 10 or so years every day but nowadays i jsut keep the monsters in check and help get through disputes because of how much power i have i often help settle disputes. they aren't as bad except that i have had to replace and repair my house 3 times. but my life is really good. when i first got here i was nothing but filled heartbroken and anger. i was like that for many years about 4 actually intil i met someone who i never thought would change everything. her name is cindy Josephine Collins her family live in Tennessee for a while so she was counrty girl she had chocolate milk colored hair with a little chocolate freckles on her cheaks she had brown eyes and was about 5 foot 5 while i was a city boy about 6 feet tall with black racen hair and muscles not a big as a body builder but more defined and i could probably beat them in a arm wrestle but im from new your city. when i first met her i was confused and didn't think i would ever be happy so i was mean to her. but she changed me she kept visiting my part of the Forrest. and after a while she realized i was a child of the gods and how she figure i was the son of Poseidon i will never know but her parents turned to be related to some people in the legion. so we actually got along because they noticed i was a greek demigod but yet had a roman tattoo i explained i was a Greek who became a roman pieter whe. my memory where stolen and lupa picked me up after that they new all about the gods and such but they didn't like how they went around doing things so they moved here and settled and believe it or not she was a legacy of of 2 gods one from moms side wihich was aphrodite and one from the fathers whuch was athena as the greeks call them. so she was both beautiful and smart. we actually started to date after a few years of hanging out in the woods training, and just talking she liked to talk about all kinds of things. but after we new each other for about 10 years we got married and had 2 children one boy one girl. the boy named Charles chiron jackson and the girl was named clarisse athena jackson (after clarisse the only one who didn't betray him) but she was named clarisse so she would be brave, and athena so she would be smart to balance it out little. charles is now 6 and clarisse is now 5. so i was just about to ask what the problem was when i heard a screem and the dust. then i noticed 3 people behind them. it was jason, hazel, and frank. fuck and i was just forgetting about my old life

percy pov

what the fuck jason why did you vaporized sam. um what he asked. sam he was attacking your house Jason replied. no he wasn't he was nocking. i often settle disputes for them so they dont destroy half of the but before i could finish cindy Walked up. hey perc what does sam want now. nothing honey just go back to bed its 6 am ill be their in a moment. she was just about to when he noticed the 3 people out side standing in golden dust as it slowly disappeared. wait she said they didn't kill him did they. yeah but he is forgiving hell i killed him like twice once on accident and the other whe ni first met him. yeah he may be but his mother and brothers are gonna be pissed remember last time she said. oh yeah oh shit listen you gotta run because as soon as they find out what you did there aunt a place in Alaska you can hide form their wrath. hang on percy hazel said who is this lady and why do you call her honey. ok come in ill explain. the 3 came in both confused and surprised. ok listen this us Cindy Josephine Collins believe it or not shes a legacy from the legion. wait wait wait shes a legacy in Alaska and did you say Collins. first they died off decades ago the last one vern was killed by a wind giant defending his 12 year old son and he disappeared like 40 years ago before i was well you know. and they said to hold both beauty and br but before she could finish cindy saud ok first my dad is alive and the reason he disappeared from camp Jupiter is because he hates what the gods do and how they about it. i meant Jupiter and juno were bad enough but for the best acting hod tk be be mars the god of war thats fucked up. whoel so it is true yall are but before she could finish Charles walking out holding clarisse while she asked what the problem daddy. and now jason was freaking out. and frank looked like he was going to faint or turn into a paniced bull. hold on i said clarisse honey this is your uncle jason and Frank and this is your auntie hazel. and cindy spun around saying so these are the people who stood by you through thick and thin when none others would well except clarisse. yeah they are. so what do you guys need from me almost 20 years and you show up what do you need. they looked at me with regrets

hazel pov

percy i am sorry to say this but we need you at Olympus again. the time has come. and with just those words his face changed from happy to sad and emotionless. ok ill be ready in 24 hours. just give me time to say goodbye to my wife and children. but befor he waled off i asked if he wanted to take them to see camp Jupiter and Olympus. he smile and said i would but i dont want them i the war. he said. but thats around 2 years away they can visit for a few months and come back ok. besides i bet Poseidon would like to meet his grandchildren. ok hey kids wanna meet your grandpa percy asked. they both perked up and said yeah and with that they started to pack. hey bye the way you know athena right percy. yeah so wait wait he said is she the one who won is she new queen. actually yes and no yes she is thd new queen but Poseidon is also the kindi Said. wait so they married. percy asked confused. yes they are. well shit wonder how that affected annabeth hahah wow her cabin is probably mad at that. dont worry im ove that stuff he said with a smile. oh by the way why is your child named clarisse didn't she pic on you at camp halfblood i asked yeah but she was also the onky one who believed me before the proof and the only one who never believed i cheated. wow good to know. do you know how many times we almost walked over their and slaughter them. multiple times hell we had multiple chances as well. ok hey before we leave gotta do something. percy sais as he walked out side bob, where you at bob and all of a sudden a a titan apear from the ground. sorry percy tartarus wanted a rematch and i had to calm him down bob said. o probably just im hoing to leave for a while watch after the place and if anyone asked for my help try to hell them for me ok bob. he smiled and asked if small bob can too and just then i noticed a little cat on hus shoulder. yeah sure. just be careful ok. percy said as we left.

**_im time skipping where they arive at camp Jupiter_**

percy pov

hey everyone percy said as he came out of the tunnel with his wife and kids and hazek frank and jason. but before he could give anyone anything their was 2 flashes one wash white and without smell the other wash sea green and smelled liek the ocean. ut was Poseidon and athena. i started to bow when clarisse and Charles ran to me and grabbed my lags in fear. they had never seen anything liek that. i just said calm down you guys are in for a treat you get to meet your grandpa and one of your grandma's i said

Poseidon pov

without a hesitation i shrunk into my human form and huged my son with tears dripping from my face. then noticed a girl behind him and 2 kids at his feet. and became curious. percy why is there a woman and 2 children with you i asked. well dad this is your daughter in law and grandchildren. and before i new it i was smile with so much joy i was finally a grandpa. who is my daughter in law i asked and percy asked actually shes a legacy of rome and greek descent.

Athena pov

percy asked me if i new a family called the Collins and i was shocked by the name. i haven't heard that name in years. the last Collins. i was a legacy of me his name was vern but he died defending his child from Rome because to then I was supposed to be a virgin goddess but the child was never found. but what does this have to do with our daughter in law. well the son was found he was in Alaska and he had a daughter. cindy Josephine Collins meet athena. and with that i had tears in ny eyes this had always been my favorite family line. because i have alot of wisdom and not alot of compassion but they had as much compassion as wisdom. you dont have to tell me percy siad. actually they helped me and eventually we had children my first born Charles chiron Jackson. named from Charles becandorph son of hephaestus. and chiron so that well you know the Jackson name is more well you know so I thought about chiron he was always wise so I thought it might give him some wisdom. if you know what i meant he asked me . i simply nodded trying not to laugh. but the other my second is clarisse Jackson. he said why named clarisse didn't she tease and hurt you at camp halfblood oh sorry about that i said apologetic. no worry i got over it a while ago. yeah she did but shes also the only one besides chiron who never fed in the lies and stood by my side. but since clarisse is a child of ares the brute no offence ares. i trie to balance it out with her middle name. do you know what it is he asked me. i thought and said no. its athena we name her middle name after you hope she'll be beautiful and smart like her grandmother. and with that i had tears falling without a break.

percy pov

hey can you bring clarisse here please i want to tell her something i asked athena. yes i can and with a flash and boom she was here. hey what was that fo but before she finished she noticed where she was and who she was by. oh my gods she said prissy is that you. yeah hey thanks for the support 18 years ago i realy needed that. but i want you to meet someone. i told her while she just stood thiere speechless. hey honey can you send our daughter over hear before Poseidon hugs them to death. yeah hon just a second cindy said. hey coney tell her what your full name is pointing to clarisse. she said my name is clarisse athena Jackson. its nice to meet you. holding out her hand. i named her after the one person that both hated and trilusted me and the person i have but trust more most than anyone else. i name her after you clarisse. adn for the first time i actually seen clarisse cry. hey lady athen may I ask for 2 more favors. you may ask for as many as long as thier easy and not too often ok she replied. very well can you teleport us to the bug house please I wish to talk to chiron. and with that I could tell I said something wrong because Poseidon athen clarisse and jason all stopped what they where doing.

clariss pove

you might not want to do that prissy. why not percy asked with worry and curiosity in his voice. because since you left everyone has. oh what's the words they haven't been the same. for one the only ones that can go into the rivers streams and beech or even close to them are me and chiron. remember malcom well he went to the sea one tiem and came back limping. he just said the nymphs are not happy and neither is Poseidon. and he passed out after that there where varies camper trying to get close but each time they came back worse. and not to mention annabeth she not aloud near any water source bigger than a cup or a puddle and if any nymphs or see creatures see her they go berserk with rage. she almost died like 5 time in the first month. but she better know she actually trying to find you. but not much luck. but considering she got disowned by athena cast out of her cabin and is still has to live at camp because of her sent. she actually doing better than most would I'd probably say her motivation would be finding you. all she talked about is how to approach you and apologize to you. some people talk to her nowadays but most still dont and chiron he doesn't do anything other than watch is train. he helps us sometimes but he doesn't or should I say he refuses to get attached again and he doesn't talk that much either. he doesn't talk to annabeth since she tricked him. he said and I quote she tricked me she was like a daughter to me and tricked me into abandoning my own son or or that's what he felt like to me at least. he never talks about you anymore and realy never talks. sicne you left it's like he died inside.

percy pov

and with those words I was arting to feel tears running down my cheaks. a-athena I asked while mumbling cam you please teleport me into the big house. yes she replied I seen a light and suddenly I was in the living room of the big house right behind chiron. I see much hasn't changed I said. and with that I had a arrow at my neck. who are you he said and how did you get in here. he looked emotionless at the same time he had anger in his eyes. but not towards me or anyone but himself. ok ok chiron may j show you something j said reaching to my pockets. reach any lower and they'll need to start planning a funeral. he said as i went paused and back up. ok the then you get it. it's the only thing in my left pocket. it'll answer all your questions. he looked at me skeptically and reached in my pocket to pull out a pin but not any line a ball point pin. he then dropped everything thig. mumbling p p p pppercy. ye it is my old friend. and with that he tackled me with a high that would put Tyson to shame.

chiron pov

how aw forget it I am so sorry percy I am. its alright percy said with a grin. why are you smiling I asked him. we burnt all your thing and many tried to kill you. he said a few word that I'll never forget. I'm smiling because with out you or annabeth foing what yall did I wouldn't be the same person you see before you. and with that thier was a flash and suddenly I see 8 new People in the room. but now I now only 5. percy what's going on i asked well I want you to meet someone actually 3 someones.

percy pov

i asked them to come up and to me. Charles looked fascinated. while clarisse looked shy. Charles kept asking if this was chiron. he asked me his grandpa grandma me and his mom. he even asked chiron himself. yes he is. but before i could finish he said uncle chiron dad said you went up against chronos the titan and almost won. is that true. and with that chiron said you told your children about me. he said me like he was questioning my parenting and about to cry. but before he could answer he also asked about what chiron did and how he did it and many other but the one that stuck with chiron was dad said you were like a father to him. he said you where more like a father than Poseidon. is that true. he zoned out and started to cry

chiron pov

percy you told your children about me. why because you were my ideal father figure you where like a father to me. and you didn't betray me. clarisse told me you blam yourself for me leaving. but its not. ok. and yes I did tell him all.about you and some one the adventures we did. and guess what chiron I asked him with his face happy and sad but more happy than anyone had seen him in centuries. what he asked. Charles tell uncle chiron your full name. om dad my name is charles chiron jackson. I named his after charles becandorph and you. because I haven't been the brightest of the bunch. I tried to name him after something or someone wise. you chiron I named him after you


End file.
